Der letzte Weg
by Arsinoe4
Summary: Elladan und Elrohir müssen nach einem Orküberfall aus Bruchtal fliehen. Die Lage scheint hoffnungslos für sie.... ABGESCHLOSSENE KURZGESCHICHTE!


**Der letzte Weg**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Story, mit der ich auch kein Geld verdiene!

**Summary**: Elladan und Elrohir müssen nach einem Orküberfall aus Bruchtal fliehen. Die Lage scheint hoffnungslos für sie...

* * *

Elladan marschierte an der Spitze der großen Gruppe der Elben. Sie waren schon tagelang unterwegs, hatten nur das nötigste an Verpflegung dabei und an Habseligkeiten fast nur das was sie auf dem Leib trugen. Nur wenige Schritte hinter Elladan lief sein Zwillingsbruder, der sich immer wieder umblickte, ob auch alle noch Schritt halten konnten. Das Tempo, das Elladan angeschlagen hatte, war selbst für die Erstgeborenen kräftezehrend. Doch sie hatten keine Wahl, sie mussten sich beeilen. Ihr Weg war noch weit und gefahrvoll, denn die Zeiten waren dunkel.

Der Sohn Elronds ließ sich nichts anmerken, doch in seinem Inneren tobte ein Sturm der Gefühle. Zuviel hatte er vor wenigen Tagen erst zurücklassen müssen. Imladris lag in Trümmern. Ein Großteil der dort lebenden Elben war einfach ausgelöscht worden, sinnlos dahingemetzelt von Orks, gestorben unter vergifteten, rostigen Pfeilen, erschlagen von Schwertern minderer, erniedrigter Kreaturen.

Ein Bild ging Elladan nicht aus dem Kopf, sein Vater, sein großer starker, geliebter Ada, der doch ein brillanter Kämpfer war, ein genialer Stratege, der immer Rat wusste… er sah ihn fallen, durchbohrt von einer schwarzen Lanze mit rostiger Spitze. Er hörte das Schreien seiner Naneth immer wieder und wieder. Und auch die letzten Worte seines Ada, in denen er ihnen befahl das Tal zu verlassen, nun da das Ende gekommen sei.

Elladan hatte nicht lange gezögert. Er hatte seinen Bruder gesucht und gemeinsam hatten sie die Kunde verbreitet und wer konnte hatte sich gegriffen was es noch gab und war mit ihm geflohen, denn Imladris war nicht mehr zu retten gewesen. Sie waren gerannt so schnell sie konnten. Die Orks hatten sie nicht lange verfolgt. Sie waren über das letzte Heimelige Haus hergefallen wie eine Schar Heuschrecken, hatten geplündert was es noch gab und den Rest in Brand gesteckt.

Auf einem Hügel hatten die Flüchtlinge kurz zurückgeblickt. Tränen waren über ihre Wangen gelaufen, als sie den beißenden Rauchgeruch dank ihrer feinen Sinne noch immer wahrnahmen und die riesige Rauchsäule sahen, die in den Himmel aufragte. Nun war auch das vorletzte Elbenreich auf Arda gefallen. Einzig in Eryn Lasgalen gab es nun noch ein paar tapfere Krieger, die unter Thranduil versuchten ihr auf eine Winzigkeit zusammengeschrumpftes Waldlandreich zu verteidigen. Doch es war sicher nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann auch diese letzte Bastion der Erstgeborenen fallen würde.

„Mein Bruder… wir dürfen nicht verweilen", hörte Elladan die Stimme seines Zwillings neben sich und ihm fiel auf, dass er gerade kurz angehalten hatte um noch einmal zurückzublicken.

„Ja… du hast Recht… gehen wir weiter", nickte er und schlug wieder sein hohes Tempo an. Sie konnten nur hoffen, dass es noch Schiffe in den Grauen Anfurten gäbe, die sie über das Meer tragen könnten. Denn in Mittelerde konnten sie nicht mehr überleben, nun da Sauron über alles Leben auf Arda herrschte. Die Zeit der Elben war vorüber. Die Zeit der Orks war gekommen. Unter solchen Bedingungen konnten Elben einfach nicht überleben. Am deutlichsten sahen die Zwillinge dies an ihrer Naneth. Sie gehörte zu den ganz wenigen Elbinnen, die wie durch ein Wunder das Massaker überlebt hatten. Auch wenn sie körperlich kaum Verletzungen davongetragen hatte, so war ihre Seele gebrochen. Die Brüder sahen es in jeder Geste, jedem Blick, jedem Schritt. Ihre geliebte Naneth schwand dahin. Sie hatte mit ansehen müssen wie ihr geliebter Mann umgebracht wurde und in seinem eigenen Blute lag und sie hatte nicht einmal versuchen können ihm zu helfen. Der Verlust und die Trauer überwältigten sie von Stunde zu Stunde mehr. Elladan hoffte nur, dass sie Valinor überhaupt erreichte, denn dort würde es sicher Rettung für sie geben. Er betete dafür, dass es so sein möge.

Er versuchte ebenfalls die Bilder seines gefallenen Vaters und all der anderen tapferen Krieger zu verdrängen. Glorfindel war einer der letzten die er noch kämpfen sah, der blonde Vanya focht wie jener Balrog, den er einst gestürzt hatte. Er gab sein letztes bis er von zahlreichen Pfeilen und sogar einem Schwert durchbohrt zu Boden sank.

Tränen wollten sich in Elladans Augen schleichen, doch das wollte er nicht zulassen. Also machte er ein verbissenes Gesicht und marschierte tapfer weiter und versuchte nicht daran zu denken, was sie alles zurückgelassen hatten… hatten lassen müssen. Es waren nicht mal so sehr seine Habseligkeiten, deren Verlust ihn mit Trauer erfüllten, es waren die kleinen Dinge des Alltags, die Kräuterkammer Elronds, dieser besondere Duft, der immer dort geherrscht hatte, das kleine Blumenbeet neben der Freitreppe zu ihrem Haus, die knarrenden Dachbalken des Pferdestalls, der große, herrliche Wärme spendende Herd in der Küche, ein Stück Holz….

Nun konnte der tapfere ältere Sohn des Fürsten von Imladris nicht mehr. Er sank einfach am Wegesrand zusammen, verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen und heiße Tränen rannen über seine Wangen, während sich seiner Kehle ein furchtbares Schluchzen entrang.

Einen Moment später spürte er wie jemand sanft einen Arm um ihn legte, er hörte beruhigende Worte: „Sssch, ion-nin, es ist alles gut. Du bist in Sicherheit… was bedrückt dich? Hast du schlecht geträumt?"

Elladan wandte den Kopf und plötzlich fühlte er, dass er in einem weichen Bett auf dicken Kissen lag und er sah die grauen Augen seines Ada, die ihn freundlich anblickten. Er blinzelte, entdeckte seinen Zwilling im Nachbarbett und fühlte, dass seine Wangen ganz nass waren. „Oh Ada… ich habe geträumt, dass... dass Bruchtal von Orks überrannt wurde und dass alle tot sind und dass wir ganz allein auf dem letzten Weg zum letzten Schiff waren…" Der kleine Elb schluchzte wieder auf.

Elrond lächelte beruhigend: „Das war nur ein böser Traum, hab keine Angst, so was wird nie passieren", tröstete er und wiegte seinen kleinen Sohn noch eine Weile, bis der sich wieder beruhigt hatte und er ihn in die Kissen zurückbettete.

‚Ich muss mal mit Glorfindel reden. Die beiden sind einfach noch zu klein für seine Kriegs- und Schlachtengeschichten', dachte er bei sich, als er die Kerze auf dem Nachttisch wieder ausblies.

* * *

Auch wenn dies nur eine kleine abgeschlossene Kurzgeschichte ist, freue ich mich wie immer riesig über Feedback! Alles Liebe, Eure Ari 


End file.
